Arileas dance
by Dengjisan
Summary: I was bored. Simple enough, eh?


There once was a woman called Arilea. She was stuck in the middle of a Civil War. Bombs were flying all around her, and she feared for her life. Arilea was so afraid that she went insane. She ran out on the street and began to dance, while at the same time she laughed like a maniac. A soldier of the government in the Civil War saw Arilea. His name was Dengjisan, and when he saw her he realised that if the people were so afraid they went insane, the government was about to crush the people. He smiled to himself and aimed his gun at the mad woman. But, in her wild dance, it was hard to hit her. He shot, shot and shot yet again but Arilea just danced over the bullets like some sort of angel. Dengjisan became frustrated. He did not understand how she could avoid so many bullets. He decided to go for the big arsenal, to prove to the people they could not win by dancing. He brought out a bazooka and shot a rocket at the woman. She was hit. To Dengjisans surprise, the woman survived. She halted out of the explosion crater and, still laughing, pointed at the government soldier who had hit her.

"Those who oppresses their own people, will fall down. You will not win this!" The minister of war, Za'ssan, did at the same time send out a land-wide message to the rebels. "If I find any rebel who can survive being hit with a bazooka rocket, I declare the war is won by the rebels." Dengjisan just opened his mouth in disbelief. Arilea saw this, and shouted to the soldier: "You're just too adorable right now! Come down here and bow to me, the saviour of the people!" Dengjisan had seen the woman, and had to report to Za'ssan they had actually lost. But, before he could do so, a figure approached Arilea from behind.

"I am Tir'vaal, and I decide you did not win this." it said and stuck a knife to the mad Arileas back. "What!?" Arilea shouted and spun around, grabbed the wrist of Tir'vaals knife-hand and so made the figure drop the knife. Tir'vaal was confused by the quick action from a woman who just had been hit with a bazooka rocket, and stood passive as the woman bent down, picked up the knife and threw it in Dengjisans direction, giggling non-stoppable. "You are mad." Tir'vaal stated breathlessly, as the knife spun away to the soldier.

"I know it and I love it," Arilea replied happily and spun around like a ballerina. Dengjisan ducked and the flying knife hit the wall. He heard that Tir'vaal shouted "Oh MY GOD... I will kill you myself soldier, that was the worst knife-throwing I've ever seen." Meanwhile, Arilea approached the soldier as well. Arilea was first. To his surprise, she said:

"Come, dance a salsa with me. The power of the Dance will save you from his wrath." Dengjisan did not believe his ears but agreed anyway. The rebel mad woman and the soldier was dancing like they've never done anything else. Tir'vaal picked up his knife and raised it at the dancing couple. Meanwhile, a crowd had assembled. Tir'vaal began to stab, stab, stabby stabby stab at them. But he missed every single time. Arilea noticed that, thanked the soldier and turned around to the other man.

"I must truly be mad. First, I dance with a man who shot me with a bazooka, and now... I ask you, the one who tried to stab me to death, to take a swing with me too. Would you want that?" she said and smiled maniacally at Tir'vaal. The both started to dance, and now, Dengjisan saw his chance to finally get rid of the Rebel Woman. He shot her just as she had got a grip on Tir'vaal, before they had had the chance to begin dancing.

Years later, there was a puny little boy named Exel Kar. He was a very red Sith Pureblood, who loved everything that was red and despised all other colours. Especially the colour blue, the opposite of red. So Exel planned to kill and destroy everything blue, including his friend Za'ssan (who was named after the minister of war during the civil war). Za'ssan was chiss, and had a clear-blue skin tone. So, when Za'ssan entered Exels room one day to play, Exel roared: "I will kill you ye blue bastard!" and jumped at him. Za'ssan stared down Exel, who looked into the boys red eyes and realised his friend had a red soul. Almost every sentient in the galaxy also had red blood, he remembered being taught in school. Exel relaxed his muscles, and did realise he actually didn't have to kill anyone! Everyone was red, at least on the inside.  
When Exel and Za'ssan were grown, they had married because they were gay. The were skipping a flower meadow on Balmorra when they found the remnants of Arinleas body from the civil war. They thought it was so romantic they immediately lay down and created hybrid red and blue-speckled children. That was possible since Za'ssan had operated in a uterine, and so was able to conceive.

Le end! :D :D :D


End file.
